Unhealthy
by onelight
Summary: He wasn't able to protect her, he won't ever be able to.


Please Review

Robbie gently sighed, his hands running over the thick scars imprinted deep into the tanned flesh of Tori's back. He gently pushed her long dark brown hair out of the way to see the newer wounds, the bleeding ones.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled leaning up from the bed and reaching around her to the nightstand, picking up a bottle of disinfected.

"It's… It's not your fault." Her voice trembled which broke his heart and made anger bubble into his chest at the one who had done this.

"It's going to sting."

"Alright," her timid voice commented. She winced quietly as the liquid made contact with her back. When he was done, the young woman gently slid the cotton robe back onto her shoulders, her eyes meeting Robbie's as he moved around to face her. She looked down a moment later.

"He can't hurt you anymore, you believe me?" He asked, gripping her hands in her lap firmly. She hesitated, but nodded. "You have to trust me." The young woman once again nodded. "Good," he lightly rested a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "I have things to do today. Do you think you'll be alright alone for a while?" A nod. He let go of her hand and went to stand but Tori's hand gripped his wrist, making him stop. Standing with him she hugged him tightly.

"Come… back soon." She told him.

He hugged her back and smiled into her hair. "Of course I'll be back quickly." He let her go and exited out of the bedroom.

CL

It was the anniversary, the fifth.

As always the group would meet up at a café, he would arrive first usually because he was the one who still lived in LA, and then Cat would show up from Colorado, followed by the others.

"How have you been Robbie?" Cat asked, sipping on her hot chocolate as they waited on the others to show up.

"Fine," he grinned at her. "My script was accepted for a new television show yesterday." He tells her excitedly. "What about you?"

She flips strands of her still dyed red hair over her shoulder and sighs. "Not much honestly."

"You'll find something soon for sure, Cat." He assures.

She gives him a smile, "thanks Robbie, I really appreciate it." Her eyes found his. "I miss the old days. Why don't we hang out anymore, we live the closest to each other out of everyone."

He could tell she wanted more. When this had changed he wasn't at all sure. But a month ago she had called him out of the blue, and from that moment on it was three times a week. She would mostly talk about her losing hope in getting a singing career and he would assure her that it would happen and she was young.

"I've been busy." He watches her face crumble. "I agree though, we certainly should spend more time together. I've missed you, Cat." Like that the young woman is back grinning and she chats with him until the others finally show up.

Andre and Jade come together, both coming from New York, and Beck came last, flying in from Canada. They all chat and catch up; before Beck finally asks the question they all had come there for.

"Anyone heard anything?"

They all fall quiet, everyone focusing on their drinks, no one with an answer. Tori had gone missing five years ago on the night of their High School graduation, disappeared. They met every year to see if anything new had come up about her.

"I still have hope, you guys." Robbie announced looking each of his friends in the eye. "We'll find Tori."

CL

Tori chewed her bottom lip, he head resting on her arms folding over her legs as she counted the cracks in the wall a head of her. How many times had she been thrown against that wall, pinned against that wall?

Her head lifts at hearing movement outside of her bedroom door, her hand drops to her side and she grips the blanket underneath her. Her stomach churns as she watches the wooden door, her heart quickly beating.

A moment later after keys jingle the bedroom door is opened. She tenses upon seeing him, searches his eyes for a moment before grateful relief flooded her – it was Robbie. He approaches her, carrying a Styrofoam plate.

"It is parmesan chicken. " He hands it to her and she hesitantly takes it. The wonderful odor making her stomach grumble loudly, she opened the box and began eating.

Robbie took a seat in front of her near her legs. "Everyone is doing great."

The young woman glances up at him, wiping sauces from her mouth. "Cat… lives in Colorado still?"

He nods with a smile. "Actually, she's talking about moving back here." He watches her closely. "Isn't that exciting?"

"I… I…" She weary of how his eyes had darkened, and how his smile had become unusually stiff, something was wrong. "I guess." She had lost her apatite but forced herself to continue eating, eyes focused completely on her food now.

"Beck's extremely worried about you. He even has plans of contacting the cops and asking them to open your case again, just when it had finally cooled down." His annoyance is obvious. "Tell me what you think of that, Tori."

The young woman dryly swallowed, closing the box and setting it on the other side of her. "Robbie?" She questioned. He laughed insanely, a laugh that had tingles racing down her spine and a need to move away from him. This wasn't him – Robbie anymore. The change was usually noticeable; the change from Robbie to Rex was usually obvious to her. A headache, messy hair, darkened gaze, there was usually signs for her to prepare herself.

Too quick for her to prepare, his hand reached out and grasped her chin tightly, painfully. She went completely still. "You would like that wouldn't you, Tori?" Robbie's voice was gone.

"No… No… No." She quickly stammered. "I wouldn't."

"You wanna leave me! You wanna leave me, Cheek bones!" The hold on her chin got tighter and she tried not to squirm. "Liar."

"No!" She cried. "I wanna stay here with… you." She had learned the correct things to say.

She met his gaze, finding courage. "I'm not lying… I wanna stay."

His eyes narrowed, then, he yanked her forward by her chin, smashing his lips to hers roughly. She was careful not to pull away, not to shiver in disgust. Instead she opened her mouth when he bit her lip letting him shove his tongue into her mouth.

She hurt, but that by now she was use too. She lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes landing quickly on Robbie who was sitting against the wall beside the bedroom door; his face in his hands, his shoulders shook. Carefully she got out of bed, grabbing up her cotton robe and sliding it back onto her body.

She moved to him slowly, sinking down beside him on the floor. He glanced up at her, falling freely from his eyes, he looked away.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I couldn't… he… I…"

Positive that this was indeed Robbie, the young woman tugged him to her, his head resting against her chest. "It's… alright. It wasn't you… I understand." Her own tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Not your fault, it wasn't you."

Please Review


End file.
